The Visit
It was about 2 in the afternoon one a Saturday, the last Saturday before the end of summer and students would have to return to school. Michael spent his last couple of days resting at home playing video games, so that he could prepare himself for the off-season. For a portion of the summer he played AAU, but it wasn't really his cup of tea. He liked played for a school and, after the summer ended, he'd find himself enrolled into a school which had great promise for him. The doors of his home opened and in walked a man at least a decade older than he was. His different color hair kind of set the two apart from each other, but if you really stared at both of them in the face, you could easily tell that they were related. "I ain't seen you in like forever." Michael started, slouched against the couch in the living room of his home. Lifting himself up, he approached the man and held his hand out at him. "How long you was gone this time, Nell. Like two years my guy?" Nell was short for, Donnell, Michael's elder brother who always found himself being away due to work and other excuses Michael had been fed up with hearing at this point. But, rather than pester him about it, Michael chose to always just been happy--even if he didn't show it, just to prevent things from getting out of hand. "Yeah, this one was way longer than I thought it would be. Hell, I still ain't done. I just came home because I gotta' tell you somethin'." Shaking Michael's hand, Donnell walked past him and headed to the kitchen. His mind hand been dead set on the fridge, which he swung open in a single motion. Eyes shifting left and right as he had his sights set on something specific, Donnell grabbed a bottle of and began to drink from it. "What the fuck Des been doing? WHERE'S THE SNACKS!" Donnell screamed, slamming the fridge closed before turning back and walking into the living room. Michael had already been sitting back on the couch, where Donnell had joined him on. "How basketball been going?" Michael sighed, "Man, uh, I dunno'. I quit the lil' AAU team you told me to get on. I wasn't feeling it to be honest." Looking at the ceiling, Michael slightly rolled his eyes. "Imma' just wait until Monday and start offseason hooping for Sterling. I'm more of a school hooper, all that other shit ain't for me." Shaking his head slowly, Donnell chuged the remaining gatorade and threw the bottle to the floor. "That's good, Mike. But look though, I ain't gone lie. I didn't come to catch up, so Imma' get straight to it, cause I gotta dip." "What you talkin' about, Donnell?" The teen asked. "I know you had plans to go to Sterling with everybody else, but it seem like momma' and daddy wants you to go to the Texas School of Justice, upon getting in on reccommendations... you've already been enrolled." Donnell stated. "Wait... what do you mean? You mean that school that people go to, to be pro heroes? Nah, hell nah, Nell. That ain't even me. Bro, I can't even use my quirk right anyway. Last time I used my quirk, my body felt like it was gonna' rip apart." Sighing, Michael turned to Donnell. "Nah brudda, I'm straight." Nodding, Donnell leaned back into the couch. "Yeah lil nigga', I know. That's exactly why you gotta' go. Look, it's a school catered to making Pro Heroes, Mike. That means, you gonna' get trainin' for your quirk. I'm sorry but, they already made the decision and Des thought it'd be better for me to tell you cause... we are close." "But wait, Nell, what about basketball?! What about everybody that's going to Sterling..." "Yo, Mike, that's already taken care of. The T.S.J offers a basketball program, or you can go to your zoned school and play for that team... aka you'd be able to play for Sterling if you'd like. Listen do me this favor, Mike. Look just go and try this out, I don't even care if you don't go to be a Pro Hero, try it out. You can do whatever you put yo mind too. But as you are, you can't protect this house while I'm away. Des and Vona ain't as strong as you could be." Standing to his feet, Donnell walked to the door and grabbed a box that had been sitting just outside the door. Michael's face had turned red at Donnell's statement. It didn't take much convincing from Donnell, all he had to say was that he believed him and Michael would easily fall for Donnell's orders. "In here, are a few T.S.J's uniforms, that I took the liberty to pay for." Kicking the box into the house, Donnell turned his back at Michael. "I know you can grow to control your quirk, lil nigga. And Mike... watch how you talk to these folks. They ain't like yo friends... and how about you come up a with a name for you quirk too. I'll be back soon... Category:One-Shot Stories